


it could have been simple (just not you and me)

by manitilde



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manitilde/pseuds/manitilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the lightness you feel has nothing to do with the candlelight or the falling sun and everything to do with the girl laying next to you pretending to be asleep</p><p>a Thirteen fix it</p>
            </blockquote>





	it could have been simple (just not you and me)

Fingers ghosting down the image tattooed on her arm, you smile. For the first time in a long time you feel…happy. More than that you feel loved.

Your hand moves to her back, taking in the circles and lines down her spine. It's beautiful so you tell her.

"I received it on my Ascension Day. They represent the seven fallen when I became Heda."

She's told you this story before, haltingly and distanced. Her English had been brusque and clipped which you've come to associate with painful things. There are eight marks though and while she's always answered your questions before, but you'd begun to see why she refuses to focus on the past.

Instead you hum and follow the lines from the dip just above her tailbone back up again.

There is another tattoo at the base of her neck. You trace it reverently like you had every other mark and scar on her body. A thick, clean scar runs through the middle of the infinity symbol and you feel something solid between the notches of her spine.

"And this one?"

"That is the Spirit of the Commander. Let's talk about something else."

"We don't have to talk," you offer instead.

And when she turns toward you, Lexa's smile is free and bright in a way that has nothing to do with the ever present candle light or the falling sun. She smiles like you have forever.

Her lips are soft and gentle. Her hand steadying as it moves from your hip to your thigh.

She is warm and real and she feels like home.

Eventually you make it out of bed. Octavia had given you an hour and you've used nearly every minute of it.  
You dress quietly, sneaking glances as she braids her own hair. It's simple and it's young and you wonder if you will ever have a moment like this again.

You'd told her that maybe someday there would be time for the two of you, when one or both of you wasn't needed to go off and fight for someone else. As she finishes with the clasps of her cloak, you hope that Someday is more than just a dream.

The walk to the stables is quiet. You let the sounds of Polis wash around you and remember when Lexa had first mentioned the capital to you. You told her you hadn't needed the city to change your opinion about her people, but that doesn’t mean it hadn't.

Here people knew peace. Here _Lexa_ knew peace. And you found it with her.

Once inside a boy younger than Aden hands you the reigns of your horse before quickly exiting with a bow. You absently pat the saddle bags knowing that they have been filled by Lexa's order, but buying yourself time. You don't want it to be, but this is a goodbye.

Lexa is in front of you. She is dressed as the Commander, but with her face clean and her hair in her face she is Lexa and all you've needed.

"Clarke, I…"

She doesn't say it. You need to hear it, but she doesn’t say it and you understand. You can't say it either.

"Me, too."

She nods, a tiny smile on her face and tears in her eyes. You blink past your own and smile back.

You're the one to turn away this time and you know that if you look back, Lexa would still be there. Waiting.

Behind you there is a commotion near one of the trading stalls. You hear shouting and a vaguely familiar figure comes crashing out from behind a curtain.

"Murphy?"

**Author's Note:**

> this was not supposed to be the first fic I put up, but I really needed it and I hope it helps. We deserve better


End file.
